pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Hstar
---- Old archived messages: Archive1 Archive2 Archive3 Archive4 ---- WaterTeam Could you put me on the water team and show me how to to make one of those customized signitures? WiseGuy17 16:36, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Yes I wan to have a word bubble like you. WiseGuy17 17:54, August 21, 2011 (UTC) I would like it to change colors of red green and blue if you can do it. Also could you put a picture of Dialga. Then send me a preview on my talkpage and I will write the stuff on it and send it back to you. WiseGuy17 18:01, August 21, 2011 (UTC) That looks great! I did a few changes to it but the colors are just right. But how do i answer people in it. On my prefences do I just type in template:WiseGuy17 or what. WiseGuy17 18:30, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Can I join too? I just LOVE Water types! Thanks Hstar Thanks Hstar I will be testing it and i will tell you the results.WiseGuy17 18:38, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Word Bubble I came up with this, WiseGuy-My Talk Forum:PokePower Namespace Hi there, Hstar! As an admin, your opinion is valued among the community and matters more in decisions. And as a PokePower member, I was wondering if you could comment on Forum:PokePower Namespace, as more opinions are needed before we send in the email to request the namespace. Thank you. – ''Jäzz '' 14:55, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Palace Maven Spenser Hello, i wanted to say that the part of Palace Maven Spenser's anime description could;ve been way better, i know no information about him from the anime but like it should've described what he does in the anime and such instead of showing his pokemon or im mistaken but can you please respond to this. Nighthawk 02:53, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Re:Anime Pokemon #I tried doing that, but we then have more than two different sets of color on the template, it gets sort of complicated and I don't think I want to do any more modifications to it. #I don't know if you can send in fonts to staff, try asking on Community wiki about it. # 19:13, August 28, 2011 (UTC) um Sorry I forgot, and I couldnt reply 'cause I havent been on since. Charizard3 (talk) Glad to talk with you 20:09, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ok ok sorry i don't know how to make a link Darkusgal231 16:51, August 30, 2011 (UTC) ok ty Darkusgal231 17:06, August 30, 2011 (UTC) i saw your page you made on your wiki,that was mean,really mean X10 kaio ken 18:52, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Re:Favour If you can give me the hex codes for each element, I can give you the code for changing the colors and you can just copy it to the template. 20:20, August 30, 2011 (UTC) :Just add }|earth|Earth =78C850|fire|Fire= F08030|water|Water = 6890F0|ice|Ice= 98D8D8|wind|Wind= A890F0|light|Light = FFCC00|energy|Energy = FF9900|darkness|Darkness = 705848|? = 70685C}}; to the element section of the template. 22:15, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Message from X10 kaio ken he told you the story if you ask he is at my house right now X10 kaio ken 19:30, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Project Anime A job as an A.A.E =) go on chat with me on my pokemon wiki.X10 Kaio KenLogan 21:07, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I guess i could do that. DeputySpike 03:52, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Chat Hi, Hstar. I was wondering if you could ban this user from chat. I asked him politely to leave 5 times and he responded in caps: "No i don't i am a free man" "OUTRAGEOUS THATS RIP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Thanks, The Latias 20:51, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Pkmnman1345 LatiasFan and I were on chat and Pkmnman1345 came up. He had less than 25 edits. We explained and asked him to leave but he wouldn't cooperate. There were no admins to help. As far as I know, Pkmnman1345 is still in this iikiCan you do anything about it? Bmltera-Talk 21:02, September 4, 2011 (UTC) :I blocked him, he vandalized some categories as well. Technology Wizard · talk Question Hi Hstar ^.^ Nice to talk to you. I was just going to ask why you decided to give Latiasfan001 the chat mod rights again. I thought Crimson was going to give them to the user since the user was on hiatus. I am just asking :) Technology Wizard · talk Opinion hey! dont you think Suicune is epic? Just Random So as you know..... Pokemon Specials Hey Hstar! i wanted to ask that where can i watch the Pokemon special episodes- "Dawn's new journey" and that episode in which brock comes with the photo of all his travelling companions? I want to see those episodes. The link which you have posted dont have those episodes- Axelblaze12 Spam Could you please delete this spam article? Cheers, The Latias 16:46, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Okay thanks!MazNator 18:11, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hstar! Hi! I have a question...could you please answer it? What I want to know is how to get a personalized signature. Could you tell me? Thanks! Pinklilac 11:37, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Re:How long.... How long has it been XD So how's it been? (That reminds me....what about the anime also?) --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 06:02, September 30, 2011 (UTC) We gotta talk. Ok. Hi. First of all, I may need you to archive my talk page again it's getting crowded. Second, when can you start writing detaied episode plots for the rest of the IL Pokémon episodes. Is now a bad time? Please respond Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 00:41, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Oh, sorry. Thanks for archiving my talk page. I just write short ones with suspenseful endings. I'll look for a pro. Thanks for being on today. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 17:27, October 23, 2011 (UTC) did you ban me from the the wikis chat?Dont block me 17:39, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Honor It's a honor to be on your friends list :) --Station7 22:30, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Cinnamon says goodbye I just got a message from Cinnamon. Here: Winxfan1 I'm really sorry that it took me awhile to write this, but I can't be a part of Pokemon Wiki anymore. I have been very busy and writing the episode plots for every episode was very stressful for me. I had such a hard time finding time to write them and now I have almost have no time to be on a computer. I'm very sorry and sad that I let down you, Hstar, and the rest of Project anime. I haven't written in a while because I didn't know how to say goodbye. Once again I'm sorry and I wish you all good luck with Project Anime. Cinnamon 115 20:17, October 24, 2011 (UTC) I just gave her a fond farewell. I suggest, you do the same too. Just something to think about. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 22:44, October 24, 2011 (UTC)